


"Screw you." "Maybe later."

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Percy Jackson fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, For teen and up audiences because it gets a lil bit spicy, Making Out, Malcolm Pace - Freeform, Pipabeth - Freeform, briefly mentioned, no explicit content, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Annabeth and Piper get a little bit spicy in Cabin 6 during cabin inspections.No explicit content, but rated Teen and Up because I'm cautious.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: Percy Jackson fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	"Screw you." "Maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> *approximately 13 hours later*  
> This one's quite short (I find it really hard to write longer fics, so mine tend to be under 2k), but I think it's not too bad. And also I love Pipabeth a lot so I wrote them getting a little bit spicy in Annabeth's cabin.  
> I didn't really know what to call this fic, but I love the titular quote as it's a really fun prompt for me, so I just ended up using that.  
> Enjoy!

Annabeth grinned, sneaking up behind her girlfriend and tapping her on the shoulder. The girl whirled around, an annoyed expression on her face, which smoothed into confusion when she saw no one there. She turned back to the Athena cabin inspection, her posture still tense. Another tap on her other shoulder prompted her to spin faster than before, almost setting Annabeth off balance. She regained her stance and prepared once again. She toed closer and closer, surprise attacking Piper with a tight hug around the waist, shaking her head to knock her Yankees cap off. Piper shrieked, snapping her head to face the attacker, but laughed once she realized it was only Annabeth. She turned round in Annabeth’s arms to wrap her own around the blonde, throwing her clipboard on the ground. Piper leaned down to place her mouth on Annabeth’s, a small sigh escaping her. Annabeth smiled into the kiss and squeezed the Aphrodite girl tighter.

“Woah, Annabeth!” Malcolm walked in then promptly walked out again, hands over his eyes. “Making out in the cabin with your girlfriend. Please don’t.”

Annabeth let out a loud laugh and latched onto Piper’s mouth more, moaning loudly. Piper could see Malcolm flushing scarlet and turning his back on them, with a hastily spoken “Goodbye!” before he left.

And Piper, well. Piper was getting as much as she can out of this; it wasn’t often that her girlfriend would treat her to a surprise make-out session, so she would take what she could get. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and all that.

Piper squeaked as Annabeth grabbed her butt and lifted her up, holding Piper’s thighs up to her own hips while Piper wrapped her legs around Annabeth’s waist. Annabeth walked forwards until she was in front of the big desk that took up a whole wall of the cabin and lifted Piper onto it. Piper hummed and used her new height advantage to kiss Annabeth harder. Annabeth gasped and tangled her hands in Piper’s hair, tugging a little and nibbling on Piper’s lower lip.

“Annabeth…” Piper murmured.

“Yeah?” Annabeth replied breathlessly.

“I need to finish the cabin inspections.”

Annabeth groaned, and not in a good way this time. She let go of Piper’s long brown locks and helped her down from the table. “Screw you.”

“Maybe later,” Piper joked back. “But seriously, we could continue this in the woods later if you want?”

“Sure,” Annabeth said. “And Malcolm won’t let it slide a second time if he finds us together in my cabin anyways. I’ll see you later Pipes.”

“See you later Annie.” Piper gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Malcolm has seen too much.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm going to be producing a flood of Percy Jackson fics (pun intended), so brace yourselves.  
> Take care of yourself, stay safe, and have a lovely day :)  
> And let us pray that Biden gets elected  
> Feel free to drop a request for a fic and I'll try to write it. And please leave comments and kudos, I appreciate it a lot.


End file.
